


Thank You For The Meal

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Biar is devoted to her job. Even if it means bending over Foresight's desk and calling him "daddy" a few times.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Biar Collosus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Thank You For The Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

The people who have seen Biar always seem to get a similar impression of her: that she’s quick to act, obedient and also hot as hell. Some say she’s an ice queen, some whisper about her killer figure and iridescent skin and live believing that she bathes in the blood of virgins to maintain her meticulous looks, some gossip about how her hair requires at least three hours each day to look as perfect as it does, every strand in a carefully calculated place. All of them are correct, except those who believe in the stuff about virgins. Biar is not sure it would even work.

The thing people don’t seem to whisper about is her sex life. And they don’t need to, really, with how hard Kray fucks her on his desk every day. Many times a day. Recently, almost all the time. Not like she’s complaining - it’s hard enough to find a decent fuck in this town and even harder to find a decent dick to which isn’t attached some insecure jerk who wants to talk about _ fellings _ and  _ dates _ and  _ marriage _ .

She needs one look after she comes into the office to know what she’s supposed to do. She puts her clipboard on Kray’s desk and pushes her skirt up as Kray walks behind her. Biar is not wearing panties today, and it might actually become a habit. Biar prides herself in knowing what is required of her before the request is even spoken of, and Kray Foresight seems to like his partners underwear-free and ready for taking anytime. 

Biar bends over the desk, arching her back in just the way Foresight likes it, presenting just herself without an ounce of shame. With any luck, some traces of Foresight’s cum are still on her thighs and inside her, visible as she grabs her ass and spreads it. A reminder of who she belongs to, like the collar she wears. 

It feels good to be owned. It feels even better when Kray Foresight puts his hand on the back of her neck and pushes into her, his size always almost splitting her in half in the most delicious way that makes her eyes roll back and hips shudder. 

She doesn’t move - she rarely is allowed to, and with the way Kray starts pounding into her it doesn’t seem like he would welcome it. So instead, she does what Foresight likes.

She yells. 

And “Aaah,” she says, acting just a little bit. Kray doubles the pressure on her throat, big fingers pressing into her airway, but not enough to silence her completely; if he wanted to, he would tell her to shut up, but this time it seems like he does indeed appreciate Biar’s efforts, if the way he grunts and moves his hips is any indication. His other hand, the metal one, pushes inside the top of her costume and squeeze her tits hard, cold and all too strong. 

“Mmm,” she lets out, and she doesn’t even need to pretend this time. Kray really  _ is  _ that good. Or maybe Biar is just the type to enjoy being treated roughly, impersonally, like a fuckdoll he isn’t afraid to break. 

Foresight pulls on her tits harder and she moans, allowing herself to push back just so he has an excuse to shove her more roughly and slap her ass, once, twice, his enormous cock stretching her wide, wider than she has ever been before she decided to work for him, wet at the mere sight of him. 

At least that didn’t change.

“Oh yes!” He pulls at her tits, drags them out of her suit, perky and red from all that abuse, bruises from before barely starting to form before he covers them in new ones. They will never be allowed to heal, not completely, always hurting, always reminding her of her place. 

A slap on her ass, again, and she yells with every next strike, tightening every time his hand makes her back jolt. 

“Ah! Ah!” Open-mouthed gasps almost drown the small groans from Kray, but not enough, not so that she is unsure if she is doing a good job, so she yells some more. “Yes! Please! Master, please!”

Foresight pulls on her collar, choking her, as he always does when he’s about to cum. A signal for her to tighten up and beg for it. 

She can’t take in more air, but it’s long since she had learned how to yell with her lungs burning and screaming for oxygen. 

Biar has wondered, the first time it was requested of her, how exactly should she call Foresight in those moments. The answear turned out to be: all of it. 

“Please! Fill me! Breed me! Drown me in your cum! Daddy! Give me your seed! Please, oh, please-”

He groans, his hand tightens, his hips stutter - and he’s coming inside of her, as always, burying his hips so hard and deep she moves on the desk as he fills her with a load impressive as expected of him. 

Foresight stays in her for a few moments longer, basking in his afterglow and not allowing her to breathe, and only opens his hand when he pulls out of her, cum dribbling down her thighs.

Her hands once again return to her ass, now fucked raw and sensitive, a sweet pain pulsing under her skin as she shows him her entrance dribbling with his seed.

“Thank you for the meal, sir,” she says, meaning every word. 

Only then is she allowed to cum, arching her back and rubbing her tits on the desk, relishing in the feeling of Foresight’s cum still deep inside her.

Foresight doesn’t touch her as she collects herself and puts the skirt back down, her top over her bruised breasts. But there’s a smile on his face, a genuine one, or at least one as close to is as she will ever get to see. 

And that’s enough. She doesn't need more. 

People wonder and people whisper about Biar, her body, her intentions. They speculate she seduced Foresight to become his wife, to gain power, wealth.

Biar holds her head high and gives them the same look of a slight disapproval. And she fixes her jacket, trying not to moan at the memory of Kray's hands, and carries on.


End file.
